elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolf
, in The Great Forest]] Wolves are medium sized, agile and ferocious predators, commonly found throughout Tamriel. They appear almost anywhere outdoors, excluding wet environments, such as rainforests and swamps. They can also be found residing in caves, mines or forts; either as a pack, with different animals, or accompanied by a Vampire or Bandit master, who keep them as guards or companions. Wolves will attack with bites and scratches, and occasionally other special attacks depending on the type. Wolves also reside on Solstheim in great numbers and are revered by the Skaal who live there. They tend to work in packs, and will attack passing adventurers, though they are quite weak and can easily be dispatched. Many wolves have contracted the disease known as Helljoint, and may pass it on to travellers who come into contact with them. The general price for a wolf's pelt is 10 septims. There are also several other versions of wolves: namely the Snow Wolf, and the Timber Wolf. Types of Wolf Wolf The standard wolf. Alpha Wolf They are the Pack leaders of other Wolves. Dog A descedant of the wild wolves, these domesticated animals can be found in major cities or small villages and farms. They can be friendly or hostile, depending on the owner. Civilians keep them as pets or protectors, thus they will not attack unless provoked, or believe their master to be in danger. Bandits however train them to watch over their camps, and will instantly attack any intruder. Hell Hound These wolves are summoned from a nether world by magical beings in need of their service or assistance. They are able to burn foes with a fire attack breathed from their mouth. Snow Wolf Usually found in Solstheim, these wolves have the ability to use some form of ice magic that may freeze their prey. Timber Wolf They are an all-round tougher version of the standard wolf; larger and stronger. Undead Wolves There are two types of these wolves; Bonewolf and Skinned Hound. They act as a standard wolf, yet their appearance is drastically different. Bonewolves are made up of a wolf's skeleton, with a few visibale organs. Skinned Hounds are as the name states, skinned. They are stripped of all fur, while the flesh and bone remains intact. Unique *''Hjalti'' – A wolf presented in the Fighter's Stronghold official plug-in *''Redmaw'' – Havilstein Hoar-Blood's wolf pet. Statistics They are relatively fast, and can attack with their paws and bite attack. Drops * Wolf Pelt * Gold 1-3 * Lockpick * Bone * Random Rings * Random Empty Soul Gems * Random Gems and Gold/Silver Nuggets * Random Silverware Strengths * Resist Frost 20% Weaknesses * Normal but has disease Helljoint that drains its agility and speed by 5 Damage types * Physical Soul level * Petty (150) Quests * Hircine's Shrine requires a wolf pelt to be activated. * Molag Bal's Shrine requires a wolf pelt to be activated. Wolves in Skyrim Wolves make a reappearance in Skyrim. They are seen in the official trailer with the player pointing a bow and arrow at an approaching one and in the G4TV Skyrim demo, where the player eliminates a pack with his sword. They are slightly smaller than their predecessors of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, but are still quick to traverse the terrain, and will bite or scratch as an attack. You can contract Rockjoint from them. In the demo they show 2 different types of wolves. The brown one is called a alpha wolf.The 2 grey ones are called 'Wolf'. Appearances * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Bestiary Category:Creatures Category:Creatures in Arena Category:Creatures in Oblivion Category:Creatures in Skyrim